


shrine cats

by pekosan



Series: a bunch of kids being happy and stuff [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, also happy birthday hoshi!, non-despair, this is based on a headcanon i randomly thought of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekosan/pseuds/pekosan
Summary: Chabashira Tenko volunteers at a shrine as a shrine maiden and Hoshi Ryoma visits the shrine to take care of some kittensThe two of them take care of kittensno ndrv3 spoilers





	shrine cats

**Author's Note:**

> ive been listening to a lot of nekobolo/sasanomaly these past 2 days and i like to thank the people who enjoy my works. i feel like i can only write fluff, fluff is my thing.
> 
> anyway its hoshis birthday! ive just coincidentally had a fic on hoshi (ft. tenko)  
> its also on tumblr! http://peekono.tumblr.com/post/162461290933/shrine-kitties-theres-also-a-small-fic-of-these

_sweep sweep sweep_

 

Chabashira sweeps up the remaining leaves into a big pile, and lets out a triumphant grin-

 

-only for the cold winter breeze to blow some away again and Tenko shivers and brings her hands to her arms and rubs them for warmth.

 

During the New Year holidays, Chabashira would volunteer as a shrine maiden at a nearby shrine. After all, there's only so much you could do with Neo Akido.

 

Chabashira sighs and begins sweeping again, only to hear a soft _meow_ nearby. She stops and decides to investigate.

 

 

 

____

Hoshi occasionally visits the nearby shrine, to pray for good luck or something similar, but the main reason he visits is to check out a group of kittens he’d recently discovered.

 

They were hidden in a bush with a makeshift shelter consisting of 3 old blankets and a box along with a food and water dish. The group of kittens were of the Tabby kinds, and approximately 9 weeks.

 

Hoshi would've taken them back to the dorms, but only students whose talents were related to animals could keep pets and his household wouldn't allow pets so this was the best he could do.

 

Today, Hoshi had come back with a brand new package of treats. He slowly brings out his hand with the treat and waits for the kittens to get a treat, and gives them a soft pat on the head.

 

_rustle rustle_

 

The kittens (and Hoshi) get startled by the noise and retreats back to their shelter and Hoshi turns his head back

 

“Chabashira?”

 

“Hoshi-san?”

 

___

 

The two of them stay silent until Hoshi breaks the silence, “Huh, didn't know you worked as a shrine maiden here, you look pretty nice..”

 

Chabashira dead-eyed stares at Hoshi, “Tenko doesn't really want to hear that from a male.”

 

Hoshi hums and brings his attention back to the box. He did think she looked quite nice, considering her usual (loopy?) pigtails were now in a low pigtails (similarly to Harukawa) and her signature pinwheel ribbon was gone.

 

“What are you doing here anyway?” Chabashira bends down and shuffles over to the box (and has at least a meter distance away from Hoshi).

 

“Taking care of some kittens. The mother’s probably out looking for food right now.”

 

“Tenko didn't realize there were kittens here- Well Tenko knew there is a cat that frequently visits the shrine...how many are there?”

 

Hoshi stays quiet and brings out his hand to the shelter (box) and motions Chabashira to come closer.

 

“Why don't you see for yourself?”

 

Chabashira slowly shuffles closer to the box and shortly after, an orange tabby comes out and rubs its scent onto Hoshi, she can hear his whispers of “Good boy.” and sees a small smile in his face.

 

Hoshi turns to face Chabashira, “Wanna pet him?” She nods slowly and Hoshi gently lifts the kitten to her direction, “Let him smell your scent first, and stay calm or else you'll scare the lil’ one.”

 

She wipes her hand onto her clothes (because they sweat), and slowly brings her hand out to the kitten. The kitten steps back from her hand (and she feels a bit offended), and then steps a bit closer and rubs itself onto her hand.

 

Hoshi could see that she was practically beaming, grin so wide and eyes twinkling, it  was almost a scene from an anime and Hoshi couldn't help but chuckle.

 

“Ahh~ Hoshi-san do you see this? Tenko's petting a kitten!” Chabashira now had the kitten on her lap (and was slightly drooling.)

 

“You better wipe some of your saliva off, don't want it on the lil’ one.” Chabashira quickly got a free hand and wiped the drool off.

 

“I'm amazed you haven't run off from a **men** ace like me,” More of the kittens come out and surround Hoshi, pinning him to the ground and Chabashira managed to pick up a black kitten.

 

“Tenko...doesn’t think all men are **men** aces…” The black kitten joins the orange tabby onto her lap and she pets both, “...well Tenko supposes Hoshi-san isn't a **men** ace, after all you treat these kittens with great care!”

 

Hoshi didn't know what to say, he felt a blush creeping on his face so he turned his head and pulled down his hat and muttered a “Thanks…”

 

Chabashira almost missed what Hoshi had said (since it was so quiet-), opting to stay quiet, she instead gave a small smile and the both of them continued to care for the kittens.

 

“...Maybe Tenko should volunteer more…” She starts but trails off and Hoshi gives a grunt.

 

“For what reason?”

 

“So Tenko can look after these cute kittens more!” She slowly brings her hands near her chest and does a ‘I can do it’ pose.

 

Hoshi lets out a loud chuckle, mostly because her reasoning sounds a bit childish.

 

“Tenko might let Hoshi-san know if she decides to volunteer again, and then we could play with the kittens again.”

 

Tenko gave a big grin and Hoshi lets out a small smile, “I wouldn't mind that at all, but you should do your duties too.”

 

“Tenko does and will do her duties, she doesn't need a **men** ace telling her that!” The two of them stay silent, and then they both chuckle.

 

_It wouldn’t be such a bad idea getting together like this once in a while, Hoshi thinks._

**Author's Note:**

> tenko got in trouble by the priest for not doing her job, but it was worth it  
> bc cats. so cute
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it! uvu


End file.
